kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroshitsuji II
Kuroshitsuji II is the sequel announced for Kuroshitsuji. The new season will feature two new main characters, which are Alois TrancyNana Mizuki on Wikipedia as the new master and Claude FaustusTakahiro Sakurai on Wikipedia as the new butler. Bleach Asylum: Kuroshitsuji Season 2 Anime Info The new season is in an anime format, airing in 5th of July 2010. Plot It is set in the second half of 19th Century in England, where the Trancy household is. The exact place is currently unknown. There is also no announcement that Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis or anyone from the previous Kuroshitsuji series will be featured in this second season.Anime News Network, 2010-02-01 The Preview A storm is coming It is a very stormy night. The wind is blowing viciously. The scene cuts to Claude Faustus holding a candle, alone, in the mansion somewhere. In the mansion, Alois Trancy's voice is heard saying, “It’s dark… I’m afraid, Claude…” with a shivering voice. Claude tells to turn on the lights. There is a flash, and the scene then zooms into Alois, who is kneeling on the floor, out of breath. The servants, Hannah, and Claude all surround him in a circle, concerned for him. As Alois is panicking, the scene flashes to what his dream was about, which was just full of dead bodies, lying everywhere. ' (A Flashback) Second half of 19th Century, England There shown some parts of the Trancy manor, where there is a lake with swans, and a stairway to the manor. And then the front view of the mansion is shown. '' '''The distinguished noble family Trancy' In a room, there is Claude talking to a worn out Alois. Claude informs that Arnold Trancy was coming to the manor for dinner. Alois said that Arnold Trancy just wanted money. Claude tells that Arnold Trancy would come with a priest, explaining that the Lord might be doubting the time when Alois were abducted by the faeries. Alois got panicked hearing that. With a calm face, the butler says, “I will solve this right away.” And his phrase continues with “Yes, your highness.” '' '''The butler dances. ' Claude is now in the kitchen. As he murmurs to himself, he throws his glasses up in the air. He then throws a set of golden wares and arranged the plates for the table with frightening speed, running along the window sill while doing this. All for the sake of my master Right after he finishes, he positions himself in a way that his glasses, which are falling back to earth at this point since he had thrown it before, falls right back to his eyes. Claude sighs and said, “I’ll turn the day into night, sugar to salt, saints into corpses and the dark blue to gold” . We hear Alois’ voice, saying: “This is what Trancy’s butler capable of!” Claude turns and finds Alois right behind him, the latter reaching out to pick at one of the bouquets of flowers set on the table. He takes one out, and smiling, praises Claude for a job well done. In response, the merely just stares at him. The Lord, which is Arnold Trancy, arrives. In the dinner, Alois explained to Arnold that he had spent a long time in some villages; he wasn’t allowed to go out and had to work like a slave. Loneliness He says that he actually doesn’t get it by himself either, but then he said his father came to get him. A New Darkness ' ''The big glass lampshade fall onto floor, and Claude is shocked. Alois cries because he is angry about something, saying “I wish everybody would just disappear to darkness.” '' ''Claude is in a dark corridor and sees a spider. There is Hannah with her left eye bandaged and the three servants talking to each other, murmuring about something. Meanwhile, Alois is jumping happily and laughing cheerfully, greeting Arnold Trancy as ‘Uncle Arnold’. '' ''The spider is seen to be eating a trapped butterfly, which might have been shown on purpose for symbolism. Then, it is seen that Alois is crying while holding Claude’s leg. “Don’t leave me alone, Claude.” Alois begs. Claude then looks at Alois with a sad look, and says, “I will always be on your side.” '' '"I want to greedily devour you to the end, my master." Trivia *The line "I want to greedily devour you to the end, my master." is the translated line of "Watashi wa danna-sama wo akumade musaboritai". *Kuroshitsuji II was first thought as Monoshitsuji. Gallery File:Kuroshitsuji II.jpg|Main artwork. File:KuroshitsujiII Animedia-BA.jpg|Animedia File:KuroshitsujiII PASH-BA.jpg|PASH 1 File:KuroshitsujiII PASH-BA2.jpg|PASH 2 File:Kuro2 Animedia.jpg|Animedia with Artwork File:ChiisanaOosama-shitsujiKuroodo.jpg|Artwork by Minako Shiba Kuroshitsuji II-NewType MAY.jpg|NewType Kuroshitsuji II Animage-MT.jpg|Animage Kuroshitsuji II ANICOM-MT.jpg|ANICOM Kuroshitsuji II scan.jpg|Scan KuroshitsujiII-6.jpg|ARtwork in magz References Category:Kuroshitsuji II